1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a computer-readable medium (referred to as medium hereinafter) having a print-control program, an apparatus and method for print control, wherein the program has the steps of: acquiring print data, creating intermediate files of print data, reading the files into a memory, converting the files, and creating actual-data-for-printing of the file.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Print-control programs of this type have heretofore been used in the way described below. Under the program control, a single intermediate file including instructions to draw is created from print data created by an application program and temporarily stored into a hard disk. The contents of the single intermediate file are read into a RAM and RGB (read, green, and blue) bitmap data is created, according to the thus read instructions to draw. Then, image processing or the like is performed in which RGB bitmap is converted to color data based on CMYK (cyan, magenta, yellow, and black) and actual data to print is created.
In the use of the conventionally used programs for print control described above, such a problem was posed as is described below.
When printing is carried out with a printer for large-size prints, it sometime happened that a huge amount of print data is created and the size of the intermediate file becomes as huge as in gigabytes. In that event, sometimes, attempts to print failed by operation environmental restrictions, for example, insufficient space of the RAM into which the contents of the immediate file must be read or the operating system incapable of handling the RAM of two gigabytes or more.